An'insutooru za Kutsuu
by Shiroi Sero
Summary: You know what I couldn't fit the whole summary on here so please just read and find out! KanameXOC and KainXOC. The OC for Kain isn't really mine it's Kari's and this story is dedicated to her! Thank you Kari for supporting my writting so entirely! Enjoy!


_**A**__**n'insutooru za Kutsuu**_

_**By: Shiroi Yin Hisame**_

_I was crying over my mother's unidentifiable body. Her blood was spilled everywhere: on the walls, on the floor. The people that killed her they were merciless and cruel. What was worse was that she died for me. She wouldn't tell them where 'the spawn of that devil' was. Otou-san wasn't a devil! He was the nicest man anyone could ever meet! Why would people do this…? I heard something coming toward the door but I didn't move. I wasn't going to leave Okaa-san there. The door opened and my heart beat a little faster but slowed down when I saw it was only Otou-san. I quickly ran over to him and hugged his waist for comfort as I started crying harder. I buried my head in his stomach as I stained his shirt with saline. He rubbed my head in soothing motions. _

"_Why? Otou-san, why did they kill Kaa-san? There were so many of them." I cried into his stomach. _

"_I'm sorry… This is my fault. I didn't have enough strength to protect you and Enkotsu… I'm sorry." He said as he bent down and hugged me tightly. "I don't have long; I want you to let me do something that might hurt quite a bit. It will protect you though…" _

"_Tou-san, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." My voice broke on the word alone. _

"_Your mother and I will always be there. Maybe not physically, but always in spirit. Now hurry and make the decision." He said sadly as I saw his nails grow sharp and his eyes changed from a pool of teal to a sinister blood red. I nodded._

_I didn't know what decision I just made but he crouched down to my level and brought his left hand to his left eye, his sharpened nails digging it out of its socket. He grunted in pain and winced. _

"_My Ikkyoku*, this will hurt but you will gain access to some of my powers." My father said to me. I was scared but I nodded and I felt his now bloody left hand caress my cheek._

_I lightly touched his hand and then brought my fingers to my mouth to lick the blood on them. I then felt sharp pain as his nails dug themselves into my left eye._

I shot up in my bed with tears streaming down my placid face. My left eye-**His** eye-was throbbing in pain. I was in a hotel so none of the surroundings were familiar or gave me any comfort. I got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and tilted my head to the side in a questioning manner.

I unwrapped the gauze over my left eye because the old gauze was thick with sweat. I lifted my banes and silently gazed at the beautiful teal eye. I frowned a bit and sighed.

_I just can't stop having that nightmare._ I thought to myself as I recalled the horror of what happened. The mirror then cracked slightly. I stared at the small crack my eyes void of any emotion for a moment. There was suddenly a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in…" I answered almost inaudibly.

"Ikkyoku-Sama, I heard something and I figured you might need help with something." My only trusted friend, Ryu, said as he opened the door just enough to see in.

Ryu has been my servant and best friend ever since my parents were…well. My parents brought him to the house one day and we've been best friends ever since. The only thing bad about him was he was only human but he wanted to become…like us only without the respect. I wouldn't wish the fate of a Level-E on anyone…I've always been a very compassionate, loving person. But that's what my down fall was…I cared too much.

"I'm fine. I'm not some useless little girl who needs help all the time." I stated matter-of-factly. Ryu gave me a look of concern and exited.

_Well I better hurry if I want to make it to this 'Cross Academy' that my parents spoke so highly of when they were still here. _I thought to myself as I unconsciously touched the necklace my okaa-san gave me before… I shook my head to get the thought out. I then started to get ready for a long day.

**Meanwhile at Cross Academy **

"KAH~!!!!!" The girls of the Day Class screamed while waiting for the Night Class to come out of the Night Dorm.

But there was one girl who stood off to the side under the shade of the trees. She wore a sneer of disgust as she watched the Day Class yell and scream. The gates suddenly opened to reveal the beautiful night class. The girl just stared calmly at them as the school Prefects tried to control the screaming FAN GIRLS. She looked toward the Night Class students who filed out with grace.

_I don't get it. Why do those girls go gah-gah over guys? If they knew what they really were…! Ugh, pathetic… _The lone girl thought to herself as she saw Kaname stop to talk to Yuuki.

That was one thing that the girl couldn't stand. Yuuki. She was always too happy and perky.

_How can one person be so optimistic all the fucking time?_ She thought as she continued to look at the pathetic sight in front of her.

After Kaname finished talking to Yuuki, he led the Night Class off to their classes. The lone girl got up from the tree she was leaning on and started to walk into the forest. She always liked to wander around aimlessly and the small forest that was on Cross Academy grounds was so interesting to her at night. It was like a whole different world.

The yelling died down as she went deeper into the forest. The silence was oddly comforting to her. She looked up at the full moon, which was only half showing thanks to the multiple trees. But her short peaceful moment was short lived as she felt a presence behind her. She turned around quickly, her very long blond hair, which was up in a high pony tail, splaying out around her as she did.

Her eyes came into contact with the chestnut-brown eyes of Kain Akatsuki. She looked up at him, her piercings shining in the moonlight.

"What are you doing out of class…Kain…?" The girl asked him.

He stared at her for a second.

"How troublesome… You seem to know my name yet I know not of yours." Akatsuki said looking down at her.

"Is that some weird way of asking my name?" She retorted. She was known for being a smart-ass.

"Well, I never saw you around before." He explained even though it was a lie. He has actually been watching her quite some time now. He found her mysterious and fascinating not to mention beautiful…especially her gorgeous, pink eyes that seem to penetrate right through you.

"Kari." She said simply.

"Kari…" He repeated.

"Yeah… Well, I, like, have to go. I don't want to get busted by Zero." Kari said as she stared into his calm eyes.

She started to walk away when his hand flew out and captured her wrist. Kari was never weak or helpless…but she felt so small in his grasp.

"Meet me at the water fountain tomorrow night at one." Kain said his eyes soft.

"Ano…Sure?" Kari answered confused of why he would ask this of her.

"Good." He breathed. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He nodded and let go of her wrist.

"Thanks…I guess." She said as she started to walk away. When Kari was out of ear shot, Kain whispered a soft, "No, thank _you_."

**Meanwhile on the outside gates of Cross Academy**

The small car stopped and I opened the door. My silky white hair blew a little because of the sudden rush of air. I stepped out of the car along with Ryu and fixed my gothic Lolita style dress and the matching mini top hat. I also had my special eye patch that had the ghost orchid growing on it. I used my powers to make it grow. I started walking toward the gates.

"Oi! Be careful! They might mistake you for a doll!" Ryu yelled a little too loudly from behind me.

I kept my calm exterior but inside I wanted to hit him and tell him to shut up.

"Be quiet." I said monotone. He quickly shut up.

As soon as both of us were at the gates, they slowly opened with an eerie squeal. I tightened my grip on my cello case in nervousness. At least it was a beautiful night. I stepped through the gates followed by Ryu.

I suddenly saw a small girl with short brown hair and a tall young man with silver hair. As soon as I took a breath in I let out a small, silent hiss. The boy was a vampire. I looked him over cautiously until my eyes landed on the gun he had tucked in his belt… The Bloody Rose. I snapped my teeth together trying to resist tearing the young man to shreds. But one thing didn't make sense: He was a vampire, but he had a Vampire Hunter weapon.

"Hi! My name is Yuuki! I'm one of the prefects in the school. We were sent here to fetch you two!" The brown haired girl said cheerfully.

"A-ano… It's nice t-to meet you…" I said in a soft voice. Yuuki nodded and smiled.

"And this is Zero! He doesn't talk much, sorry." Yuuki continued while pointing toward the vampire/Vampire Hunter. I glared at him. I _loathe_ Vampire Hunters. Ryu laughed nervously from behind me which snapped me out of it before something strange were to happen. I put on a fake smile and laughed a bit.

"S-so where is my d-dorm…?" I asked sounding small and shy.

"Oh! How rude of me! I'll escort you to the Headmaster's office!" Yuuki said while pointing in a random direction with a determined look on her face. I giggled slightly.

_This Yuuki girl is very naïve and obviously doesn't know about the cruel world. I hate her already! Yay, hatred! I seriously need to stop having mental conversations with myself…_ I thought as I followed the short brown headed girl. The one called Zero was walking behind me and Ryu. He was staring at me with a look of suspicion. It was starting to piss me off but I didn't say anything; I didn't want to blow my sweet, shy-innocence act.

We arrived at the Headmaster's office in not time. All of a sudden, a man with dirty blond hair came out from nowhere and gave Yuuki a death hug.

"AW!! My precious Yuuki-chan has come to pay me a visit out of the kindness of her golden heart!!! I am so proud!! I've raised my children to love their Otou-san!!!" The odd man said joyfully while starting to prance around the room with Yuuki still in his arms.

"Ano…actually I just came here to drop off the new student. Gomen nessai (I'm very sorry), Headmaster." Yuuki said formally.

The "Headmaster" immediately stopped dancing around like an idiot and went into a corner with down cast lines all around him.

"Yuuki, you should treat Tou-san better… And pleeeeaaaaase call me Tou-san!!!!" He said with tears running down his face. He suddenly looked over to me and Ryu.

"Oh! You must be the student! Gomen, I mistook you for a life-sized doll!" He said as he laughed nervously.

"Ha! I told you so, Ikkyoku!" Ryu said smugly.

I just stared at the Headmaster with no expression whatsoever.

_I've seen him somewhere before… It's right on the tip of my tongue. But where?_ I thought to myself annoyed. I suddenly felt Ryu elbow me to snap me out of my daze. I looked up at him with a fake surprised, innocent expression.

"Huh? Oh! G-gomen!


End file.
